


[ART] Whisky

by Kiertorata



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, whisky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiertorata/pseuds/Kiertorata
Summary: Whisky dates with Minerva are Severus's weekly highlight. He is starting to get his hopes up that they are indeeddates.





	[ART] Whisky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Milotzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milotzi/gifts).


End file.
